


Interested in the Appeal

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: "Breaking", Canon Compliant, Dark, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lets break in the new ship with something horrible, M/M, No Sex, Prisoner of War, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had Agent Washington, they had him and Sharkface originally wanted to do nothing more than to kill him. Maybe torture him a bit, but killing the Freelancer was the ultimate goal.<br/>But things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interested in the Appeal

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to write angry consenting sex with these two (i'm still going to do it) but then suddenly I had a dumb idea that I should make the first thing for the WashingFace ship be kinda canon compliant... well, Its dark! Its fitting!  
> Wow I'm a horrible person to Wash.  
> I'm so sorry my love.

When he got a hold of the man he didn’t expect to find him so delectably attractive. Sharkface should really thank his new work _partners_ for the gift. Ha, Agent Washington as a gift for him. No, of course not. Locus had claimed him as a prize from the war—making up for all the bullshit they had to put up with.

“Poor Agent Washington,” Sharkface thumbed over the man’s plump bottom lip and tilted his head back and forth. “Look how far the Freelancer has fallen,” he purred fisting the blond hair and pulled his head back. The man’s scarred and freckled neck bobbed with each swallow though his mouth remained closed; those gray-blue eyes never wavering away from his.

“See, I just wanted to kill you. Wanted to give you a piece of what you’ve done to me,” his hand tracing over the length of his neck, circling round to the scars at the back of his neck. “Price likes to remind me about your _history_ with the Freelancer Project. It’s shocking just how much information he has on one Agent David Washington—and he does always find some new information about you to share.”

The man had long been stripped from his armor and Kevlar suit, sitting bound to a chair in the middle of a cell in nothing but his underwear. Washington didn’t even tense when his hand dipped lower, tracing flesh all the way to his ribs. Sharkface pressed a tooth filled kiss to the Freelancer’s jugular.

That earned him a hiss of a response and a tensing of the muscles.

Agent Washington had been training himself all his life for this; Price had told him, reminded him that he had been a prisoner when the Mother of Invention crashed and the rest of the Freelancers escaped into the wind or died, Price reminded him that the man before him had been a prisoner as well.

He could see the appeal the Locus found in the man.

There were levels to this Agent Washington, so many levels to this man that would be wasted if he were to just _kill_ him now. He adjusted his grip in that blond head of hair, pulling the man’s neck all the further back and licking up the exposed flesh. The man shuttered, “you’re going to be more fun to _break_ instead.”


End file.
